


A perfect Christmas

by Sinistretoile



Series: Holiday Spirit [20]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Smut, Couch Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Making Love, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 16:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13299162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Sarah and Tom spend the perfect Christmas Eve...





	A perfect Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cate Shaw (Bluebell84)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebell84/gifts).



> My first commission, guys!

The snow fell softly outside the window. Christmas Eve snow held some type of magic. Whatever that magic was, Sarah felt it in her chest. She felt giddy and light. The living room was a scene out of a Christmas card. The large tree took up one whole corner of the room. Lights twinkled in-between decorations. Colorfully wrapped presents spilled across the floor from underneath its boughs. A fire roared in the fireplace.  
“Come sit down, ya making me nervous.”  
She wrapped her hands around her steaming cup of hot cocoa and sat on the couch near to Tom, tucking her legs underneath her. She leaned her head on his shoulder as his thick arm curled around her and drew her in closer to his stocky body.  
His scruffy face tickled her forehead as he placed a kiss there. His legs stretched out on the ottoman. He’d picked out their matching Christmas onsies. She’d never seen a man so willing to make himself look silly. But she loved it.  
He sipped his cocoa then rested the cup on his thick thigh. She rubbed her cheek on his shoulder. Christmas music played somewhere in the room from a Bluetooth speaker. And they just enjoyed each other.  
Sarah leaned her head back and looked at him. His lips twitched in smile then he leaned down and kissed her, soft but thorough, taking her breath away. Her cup was gone before she realized it and his hands were working on the zipper of her onsie.  
“Tom?”  
“Time for presents…I’ll unwrap mine first.” His warm palms cupped her warmer breasts. She sighed into his mouth as he began to knead the soft globes of flesh in his hands. He rolled her nipples between his fingers. She whimpered around his tongue. He carefully pushed the fleece off her shoulders and skimmed his hands back down her breasts and belly. “Lay back.”  
She settled against the arm of the couch. Tom peeled the pajamas off her legs and tossed them onto the floor. He settled between her thighs, moving her legs over his shoulders. With a contented sigh, he kissed his way up her thighs. The more his scruffy face kissed and sucked her creamy flesh, the more she squirmed.  
“Tommy…”  
He scraped his teeth against the junction of her hip and thigh. “Patience, baby girl.” His plump lips dropped kisses over her mound, licking and sucking the sensitive flesh into his mouth. His thick fingers pet her opening, teasing just the first digit inside then back down. She whined in frustration and need. When his lips captured her clit, his fingers thrust inside her making her arch and cry out.  
“Tom!” She gasped her hips rolling up as her hands gripped his hair and urged him closer. The deep rumble of his moan made her groan and arch, tugging harder on his hair. “Fuck, baby…” He pulled off her clit with a pop that made her cry.  
“In a minute.” His thick fingers twisted and pressed harder on her sweet spot. “First things first.” His intense eyes drank in her blissed out face, flushed cheeks and swollen, parted lips. One moan gave way to another while he sucked on her clit until she stiffened up, toes curling and keening her release.  
Tom licked her gently through her aftershocks then trailed sticky kisses up her center to her lips. “You look a bit tired. Mind if I open your present for ya?” She shook her head. “Good.” He unzipped the onsie and left it in a pile on top of hers.  
He grabbed her knee and held onto her thigh, opening her up to him. His thumb rubbed her clit in slow up and down as he sunk into her, his girth stretching her. He kissed away her mewls then dropped kisses over her cheeks and eyelids. He waited, letting her body adjust to him and simply enjoying the feel of her sheathed around him. When she lifted her hips and dug her heels into him, he took that as his cue to move.  
Tom pressed his forehead to hers, staring into her eyes as he thrust in slow and deep. Her fingertips skimmed up his back. Their panting breaths mixed together between hungry kisses. His rough palms smoothed up her arms to lock their fingers together, pinning her hands above her head to the arm of the couch. His back flexed with each motion.  
She cried out her release, dragging him down with her with a grunt. He peppered kisses over her face once more before capturing her lips. He balled up the onsies and handed them to her before sweeping her up into his arms.  
“Are we going to bed?”  
“Yup, but we ain’t goin’ to sleep, love.” He slapped her ass, pulling away with a handful then kissed the hip closest to his face. Sarah grinned ear to ear, clutching the fleece jammies against her bare breasts. She hadn’t been this excited for Christmas for herself in a long time.


End file.
